Question: $\left(10x + 3\right)^2 = \ ?$
$= \left(10x + 3\right)\left(10x + 3\right)$ $= 10x \cdot \left(10x + 3\right) + 3 \cdot \left(10x + 3\right)$ $= \left( 10x \cdot 10x \right) + \left( 10x \cdot 3 \right) + \left( 3 \cdot 10x \right) + \left( 3 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= 100x^2 + \left( 10x \cdot 3 \right) + \left( 3 \cdot 10x \right) + \left( 3 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= 100x^2 + \left( 30x + 30x \right) + \left( 3 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= 100x^2 + 60x + \left( 3 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= 100x^2 + 60x + 9$